Suffering in Silence
by cookievb123
Summary: Have you ever screamed? That loud, ear-shattering sound that let's people know if you are in pain or just joyous. Try screaming in the silence of your mind. Begging for aid but no one hears and your screams are in vain. Suffering in silence. "Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love… has killed more than any disease."


Have you ever screamed? That loud, ear-shattering sound that let's people know if you are in pain or just joyous. When people hear that sound, they come to your aid to see if something has happened; whether good or bad. Try screaming in the silence of your mind. Begging for aid but no one hears and your screams are in vain. Suffering in silence.

Hera screams all the time for help for this prison of her life, from the horridness of her husband; wanting just for everyone to melt away and she can have the chance start again. But no one hears because those screams don't escape her lips. If they did then, it would be in vain. They wouldn't care; they would mock her and her husband would tell her to endure it because they are just cries for attention. Maybe that what it really means cry and to suffer; for your lips to hold back the pain that holds you hostage emotionally and makes your heart ache. To endure pain with no help.

Mortals escape it thru death but an immortal is faced for an eternity of suffering. Hera finds an escape thru cruelty. To hurt the ones those have caused her torment; whether it was their will or not. It's the only way she can deal with the aching, when she can't damage the one person that seems to be her tormentor; too powerful, too ruthless for her to go after. Hera's done it once or twice when her temper seems to win the better of her; bruises end up covering her and her body aches for days.

It's humorous really, how mortals frown upon her for being cruel and vindictive and ruthless yet never on her husband. Oh no, she earns the cheating, the beatings and being hung from the sky. Zeus gets no reprimand. Maybe a slap on the wrist from time to time however never condemn for it. Don't they understand that he starts it, starts every battle, every war between them? Hera knows she's nothing to him, she can't be. If he loved her, he wouldn't want to cause her pain. If he was her friend, he would tell her why he hurt her; he would be honest. If he was her brother, he wouldn't have raped her and wouldn't be inflicting pain on her. And maybe if he was a brother, he would care just a little more for her well being instead just being a quick fuck whenever he needed. She is blamed for every time he falters on his path, but she is better forgotten.

No one cares. That is partly her fault that no one cares. She pushes everyone away so no one can hurt her anymore. After being torn apart by a person you love above everyone else, that really doesn't leave space for anymore pain. Hera wonders what her breaking point is, and then she realizes she can't have one; or maybe she's already has broken. What's the point of it? She can't escape Zeus or her responsibilities. Breaking would just make her weaker, more vulnerable. How do you get to a point like this? Where you're not allowed to cry and scream for a little while, just so you can feel a little better? It's not about feeling better nevertheless it's about being the stronger one. If she breaks then Zeus gets the upper hand.

Zeus knows the way she works; hiding everything below the surface. The smirks and the sinister chuckles and the dry remarks and the punishments are her way to deal with her pain. Zeus admires her for that. The fact that she can hide everything so skillfully and that she can suffer in silence never breaking publically. As much as she likes to deny it, he knows about her little episodes at night where she weeps at night. He can hear her whenever she thinks he finally is asleep for the night. It doesn't bother him; it can't because if he starts to look on why she's hurting the way she does he knows very well that all signs point to him. He can't handle that. Zeus fears that he might just break from the guilt and pain of it all. The King of Gods and Men can't crumble; he cannot break not even if The Fates have made it so. He would strangle all of them until they have changed what they have weaved.

It's almost like Hera doesn't know who he is anymore. This wasn't the God she had met in her youth, which she had somehow fallen in love with. Foolish, really. She should have known that that wasn't really him, that he was faking it all. Hera couldn't lie; she wished he would pretend again, to see the person she had given her heart too. Not this selfish bastard that she has for a husband. Maybe she loves this part of her husband in a twisted way. Zeus challenge her like no other, made her pull at her hair, scream and cry, made her want to kill him yet loved her like no other. Then again she knew no different. Even if she did have mortal lovers like her husband, she would always compare. She hated Zeus with a burning passion; Hera knew she could have no other. From time to time, Hera could see that she was his world, his beloved. Maybe he did love her somewhere in his sadistic heart.

_All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time. – Julie Andrews__  
_

Hope. How damnable it is. Perhaps that's why she only saw that hate that Zeus showed her, never the love that was there. If she acknowledged that, hope would spark, she knew damn-well that that spark would end up consuming her. Hera would be left with nothing. She remembered how she would dream of having a prince come sweep her off her feet and he would care for her, love her for all eternity. A marriage that was splendid, one that all others would envy and hope to find love as true as theirs. Then you are struck with the reality of the world as you fall from Cloud 9, only to wake up on the cement. And you realize that just isn't in the cards and it's over. She could regret it but regrets are things you never learn from. Hera is quite sure she has learned more than enough in her immortal lifetime.

Zeus hates it. All of it. The marriage, their relationship. Maybe it's because it's something that he can't magically fix. He has to work on it and build it again. But what's the point when from all the falls; the pieces are too broken to be fixed, to be glued back together. What makes it more infuriating is Hera herself. She tries to fix it, again and again. Zeus wishes she would just stop and realize that they are done for. The more you try to fix it the more pain you inflict on yourself; as if she doesn't have enough. He hates her fake smiles or that hidden pain and bitterness she carries in her eyes or the way things sometime become too much and she runs out with eyes filled with tears. He hates her presence, coldness or how she trembles with fear when he touches her out of anger. He hates everything about her. Why can't she disappear? Let Morpheus take her away like some wicked dream, so he could breathe a little easier. That's a lie though. If she's disappears, he breaks. He likes to hate her when she's near. She's that on person in your life that you hate with all your might nevertheless you love them. You hate for so long and so strong that you can't help but love them and fall for them.

_"Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love… has killed more than any disease." – Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time)_

* * *

**Hey guys! I really didn't know how to end this. SO ended with one of my favorite quotes from my favorite TV show. I think it suits them well. You know the routine send me a review. I'm always open with what you guys have to say! **_  
_


End file.
